Divaharrat
The divaharrat are a race of desert-dwelling, four-armed humanoids. They are the patron race of Divakara. Physical Description The divaharrat are tall, dark or colorfully skinned, exotic, desert-dwelling humanoids. Their long lifespans, unique physical features, and mysterious customs have made them comparable to djinn—but their lineage is entirely unique. All divaharrat have four arms, 1-3 mouths, 1-6 eyes, and a number of other possible (but rarer) noteworthy features. The species naturally has a very androgynous build, and it is often difficult to identify gender at first glance. Teenage or younger divaharrat are required to wear ornate desert robes and cover their faces with veils or cloaks until they come of age. Adult divaharrat may dress as they please. Divaharrat are rarely overweight or overly muscular, but if desired, roll 3d8 or 4d8 instead of 2d8 when rolling for a divaharrat's weight. Society Divaharrat tend to favor the desert as their homes, often living in large tribes or settlements, and because of their close association with Divakara often receive positions as emissaries or representatives for desert nations. That said, most divaharrat make a pilgrimage to the outside world when they come of age. Many divaharrat return to their tribes after this pilgrimage, but some choose to stay in the larger world of Musea and make a name for themselves. Names Egyptian, Iranian, or Hindu. History Legend says that they were created by Divakara amid a particularly long fit of boredom. Each god has a patron species, but Divakara is unique in that she chose to create her own species rather than choose to protect one of Ora’s. The Divaharrat are nearly as old as Musea itself, but have not been very active in all that time. Historically, the desert was even more dangerous than it is now, and was sanctioned off from other parts of the continent. Divaharrat kept to themselves in the far part of the desert and did not associate with other races. With the establishment of the city of Panohsem, divaharrat and other races began to interact more regularly. Traits Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Divaharrat are nimble and ancient. They gain +2 Dexterity and +2 Wisdom. * Size: Divaharrat are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Divaharrat have a base speed of 30 feet. * Type: Humanoid (divaharrat) * Languages: Divaharrat begin play speaking Common and Seshat. A divaharrat with a high Intelligence score can choose from the following: Dwarven, Draconic, Gnoll, Orc, Sphinx, and Undercommon. See the languages page for more information on these languages. Other Racial Traits * Desert Endurance: Divaharrat have a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, and other ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, and hot or cold environments. * Desert Stride: Divaharrat move through non-magical difficult terrain in desert environments at normal speed. * Desert Training: Divaharrat gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. * Multi-Armed: A divaharrat has four arms. One hand is considered their primary hand; all others are considered off hands. This does not grant extra attacks. They can use any of their hands for other purposes that require free hands. Alternate Racial Traits * Desert Runner: Some divaharrat were raised as messengers or hunters that had to cross huge portions of the desert in a short time. While not as physically endurant, these divaharrat are extremely fast. A divaharrat with this racial trait gains Run as a bonus feat at first level. This replaces desert endurance.Category:Races